Songfic : Aku, Kau, dan Kenanganku
by Violetta Clark
Summary: : "Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi Naruto, ako mohon!" "Maaf Sakura! Tapi kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat! Semuanya sudah terlambat!" DLDR!


"**Songfic : Aku, Kau, dan Kenanganku"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
>Aku, Kau dan Kenanganku (c) Second Civil<strong>

**Genre : Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, Nyinet (?) abis, ide pasaran *tapi ini MURNI karya saya*, lagu ga nyambung sama cerita, dww (dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**Summary : "Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi Naruto, ako mohon!" "Maaf Sakura! Tapi kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat! Semuanya sudah terlambat!"**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

_Saat kau membuka pintu hatimu_

_Mungkin aku telah jauh_

_Meninggalkan dirimu dan kenanganku_

_Rasa kecewaku padamu_

**Naruto POV's**

"Mau apa lagi kau, Sakura? Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku sudah punya Hinata! Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya!" kataku sedikit keras pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang _dulu _sangat ku kagumi. Yeah, DULU! Camkan itu baik-baik.

"Tapi... Naruto! Apakah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku? Aku hanya terlambat menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku...aku mencintaimu, bukan Sasuke! Tolong beri aku kesempatan Naruto. Aku mohon..."

Aku menatap gadis _pinky _yang sedang menangis di hadapanku ini. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya sekadar menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi tidak bisa, rasanya tubuhku terlalu berat untuk ku gerakkan.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi aku... tidak bisa!"

_Memang kau yang terindah_

_Yang pernah tercipta_

_Namun bukannya kau harus sia-siakan aku_

_Dengan segala tingkahmu_

_Rasa kecewaku padamu_

Memang, dulu aku sangat tergila-gila pada gadis itu. Sangat menggilainya! Sampai-sampai hatiku buta untuk menyadari seorang gadis yang mencintaiku dengan tulus dan sekarang menjadi kekasihku, Hyuuga Hinata.

Dulu di pikiranku hanya ada Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura! Semua yang dilakukan gadis itu terlihat baik dimataku. Bahkan aku masih bisa mentolerir perbuatan Sakura yang ku temukan mabuk bersama seorang pria di sebuah bar. Aku menganggap dia hanya khilaf. Walaupun dia terus dan terus mengulangi perbuatannya itu. Cinta buta! Itulah yang dulu kurasakan pada Sakura.

Bahkan aku tidak peduli selalu diacuhkan dan dianggap sebagai pengganggu oleh Sakura. Yang penting aku bisa melihatnya dan berbicara dengannya, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Walaupun hanya ucapan ketus yang kerap kali aku terima.

_**Flashback**_

"_Pagii, Sakura-Chan!" sapaku semangat saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda di ujung koridor. Gadis yang sangat ku cintai, Haruno Sakura._

_Gadis itu menoleh sekilas kearahku lalu membuang mukanya kearah lain dengan memasang tampang bete._

_Walaupun dia mengacuhkanku, tapi tidak membuat semangatku berkurang melihatnya._

"_E-eehh... Sakura-chan mau kemana? Tunggu dulu dong!" _

_Aku bergegas berlari mengejarnya saat melihat Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa menjauhiku._

"_Sa...ku..ra-chan... jalannya pelan-pelan dong! Aku punya dua tiket untuk menonton film 'Mermaidia' kesukaanmu lhoo. Kau mau nonton denganku?" tanyaku sambil mencoba mensejajari langkahku dengan Sakura._

_Sakura pun berbalik dan menatapku yang sedang cengengesan. _

'_Kali ini pasti 'Sakura-chan' tidak akan menolaknya!' batinku senang._

"_Hmm? Mermaidia ya? Sepertinya menarik..." jawab Sakura dan membuatku melonjak kegirangan. "Tapi... menonton denganmu? Maaf, aku tidak SUDI! Kalau saja Sasuke-kun yang mengajak, aku pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali!" jawab Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya menatapnya nanar._

_Walaupun aku sudah sering menerima perkataan pedas dari Sakura... tapi jujur, kali ini hatiku sangat sakit mendengar perkataannya. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memperlakukanku semena-mena. Tidak bisakah dia sedikit saja menghargaiku?_

**End Of Flashback**

_Biarkanlah aku mengembara jauh_

_Menghapus luka kecewa karena cintamu_

_Jangan kau sesali kenyataan ini_

_Karena ku bahagia lepas dari jeratmu_

"Narutoo... kau...kau tega sekali! Kemana perginya Naruto yang tergila-gila padaku? Kenapa hatimu berubah saat aku mulai mencintaimu? Kau ingin mempermainkanku, haa?" teriak Sakura sambil menangis. Tangisannya semakin deras.

"Dan kenapa kau mengatakan ini saat aku sudah mencintai wanita lain? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku dulu saat kau acuhkan? Tidak kau hargai sama sekali! Dimatamu hanya ada Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke! Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati?" aku balas meneriakinya dengan mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama ini aku pendam.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tolong maafkan aku! Aku... aku khilaf! Aku berjanji, mulai saat ini aku akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tolong, kembalilah menjadi Naruto yang dulu."

Tanpa bisa ku cegah, tiba-tiba Sakura menghambur ke pelukanku. Dia memelukku erat. Seolah tidak ingin pelukannya ini terlepas (?). Aku hanya bisa terdiam mematung merasakan airmata Sakura mulai membasahi bajuku. Bahkan, di peluk sedemikian eratnya oleh Sakura tidak membuat hatiku bergetar. Tidak seperti dulu, dia tersenyum padaku saja, rasanya aku seperti terbang di awan (?). Yeah, kali ini perasaanku benar-benar sudah mati pada Sakura. Aku terlanjur kecewa padanya!

"Na-naruto kun..."

Suara lembut itu seakan menginterupsiku untuk melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Dan dengan sekali sentakan, aku mendorong gadis _pinky _itu menjauh.

"Hi-Hinata-chan! Jangan salah paham! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Aku mulai panik melihat mata lavender seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tiba-tiba muncul itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak ingin dia salah mengartikan pelukanku dengan Sakura tadi. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Sakura. Karena saat ini, perasaanku seutuhnya hanya untuk gadis yang tampak ingin menangis itu, Hyuuga Hinata –kekasihku-

Dan sekarang, Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku dan Sakura.

"Hinata! Tunggu!"

Aku berusaha mengejar Hinata yang sudah menghilang di ujung jalan. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan menahanku untuk pergi, Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ingin Hinata berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang kita!" kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari Sakura. Tapi sial, cengkraman Sakura terlalu erat menggenggam tanganku.

"Naruto... tolong! Kembalilah padaku..." pinta Sakura lagi

Aku mendengus pelan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku melepaskan tanganku dengan kasar dari Sakura. Tidak peduli kalau dia akan kesakitan. Itu bukan urusanku!

"Maaf Sakura! Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat! Semuanya sudah terlambat! Aku terlanjur mencintai Hinata. Andai saja dari dulu kau begini, mungkin ini tidak terjadi. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa lagi padamu. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Kuharap kita bisa tetap berteman, dan sekali lagi... maaf!"

Setelah berkata begitu, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapku tidak percaya.

"Na-naruto... k-kau... TIDAAKK!"

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang berteriak dari kejauhan. Aku hanya bisa berlari sambil menahan air mataku. Sebenarnya aku juga tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Masa lalu tidak bisa diulang kembali.

Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Mungkin aku memang bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Walaupun saat ini hatiku sepenuhnya untuk Hinata. Tapi percayalah, kau tetap menempati salah satu bagian di hatiku. Walau bagian itu sangatlah kecil. Dan yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Sakura. Karena kau adalah... cinta pertamaku. First love never dies, bukankah begitu?

**-FIN-**

**Entah kenapa saat ak lagi bengong kayak sapi ompong di kantor, tiba-tiba muncul ide fic gaje nan nista ini!**

**Yah, aku tau ceritanya memang abal! Soalnya, fic ini adalah fic yang dalam jangka waktu tercepat aku buat :3#gaadayangnanya**

**Dan... untuk Sakura lovers, tolong jangan bunuh saya! Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara kok. Beneran deh, suer disamber geledek T_T**

**Dan, yang terakhir seperti biasanya...**

**Gimme review, pleaaseee ? *puppy eyes***


End file.
